


Technology - A Mixed Ship Fic

by selllout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2swag4u, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Technology, Texting, fuck this shit, gay and shit, heartsign, sorstiel, sorsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selllout/pseuds/selllout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dusty is obsessed, as much as Sam, with technology. Dean starts texting her and things escalate. What happens to Dean and Castiel? How do Sam and Dusty react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology - A Mixed Ship Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Broken Enochians](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Broken+Enochians), [love you faggets](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=love+you+faggets).



Ever since Dusty has gotten used to her human formation, she has been closer to technology than ever. Sam got her a phone and a laptop.

Her phone buzzed while she was typing quickly on her laptop. She picks it up and sees that Dean is texting her.

[Dean: cas is asking me how males have "sexual intercourse"]

Laughing, she replied with much slower fingers.

[Dusty: uM. i hope you didnt tell him anything :L]

...

[Dean: shit]

[Dusty: you dumbass. cas is probably going to make a move on you now-

Dusty quickly erases that last part.

[Dusty: you dumbass.]

[Dean: I DIDNT KNOW HE WOULD GOOGLE IT!]

A slight chuckle escaped her mouth and Sam looked over to her. "What's so funny?" he asked, his hair bed-ridden and incredibly... _hot._

"Er, I'm texting Dean."

"Isn't he working a job, though? He should be hunting the damn-" Dusty threw an empty cup at his direction and laughed.

"Leave him alone, he can text me about his boyfriend all day."

There was a pause and Sam looked very confused.

"Cas?"

Dusty gave him a _no shit sherlock_  glare.

"Wait, wait, are you talking about Destiel?"

Dusty's tail twitched. "How do _you_ know about that?" she asked, her head tilting slightly forward.

"We went on a case. It was interesting and long story short, subtext."

[Dean: cas just]

Dusty screeched at how many people were trying to contact her.

[Cas: Dusty I think I broke him.]

She quickly held up her hand to show Sam she needed to reply. Shrugging, Sam continued reading his book.

[Dusty (to Dean): DEAN WHAT DID CAS DO?]

She thought when she typed to Dean she didn't need to type formally, but with Castiel it was different.

[Dusty (to Cas): What did you do? I'm concerned. D:]

Sam was staring at her over his book. "What is going on?"

"I think Cas did something to Dean."

[Dean: he kissed me]

A loud sound came from Dusty as she fell out of her chair. "Oww..." she groaned and sat up, starting to panic.

Holy _shit_.

They finally did it.

She's been waiting all this time.

Watching their eyes connect and never loose contact.

Sam helped her up, clearing her thoughts and she stumbled back to her chair. "Sam, look," she gasped as he took her phone.

Loud laughter filled the air and they heard the door to the bunker close. Still laughing, Dean's feet pounded down the stairs.

"Give me that!" he yelled as he took the phone. "That was meant for just her, Sam!"

Cheeks flushed pure pink, Dean ran angrily to his room. "He took my phone." Dusty stated.

Sam gave her a look, a _deep glare_ , and he quickly walked to Dean's door with Dusty behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> no thanks i think notes are useless. also dont h8 on the mixed ship and shite


End file.
